


For the Rush of Passion's Fire

by K_AudreyLeto



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_AudreyLeto/pseuds/K_AudreyLeto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven is a firefighter and she saves Abby from a fire in her clinic. From the moment their eyes meet there is an instant attraction. Raven is all for it but Abby is reluctant both because of Raven's age and because of how dangerous her job is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Rush of Passion's Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the words I wrote.

_ “I've been holding back the night. I've been searching for a clue from you, I'm _ _gonna try with all my might.  To make this story  line come true.”_

* * *

The flames were hot as Raven made her way into the burning building. One of the clinic workers Jackson said that there was still someone inside; the doctor on call. 

He said her name was Abby.

“Abby,” Raven called as she looked around for the woman through the dense smoke. She knew Octavia had run in right behind her and she was worried about her friend.

“O… get out of here!” She shouted to her friend whom she couldn’t see. “Get out it’s too dangerous."   


“No,” Octavia called back adamantly and sometimes Raven hated her friend’s stupid  _ I can do everything _ _attitude_ ; but then again that was one of the things they had in common.

“Abby,” she heard Octavia call out; she smirked and repeated the words.

“Here,” she heard a hoarse voice call followed by heavy coughing.

“Octavia… I found her!” She shouted. “Get out now and we’ll be right behind you.”

“Do you promise?”

“Yes… now go,” and then she coughed again. She pulled a few boards out of the area of where she heard the voice and underneath them she found the woman.

She saw beautiful brown, spark ling eyes looking back at her and she smiled brightly.

“Hey there,” she said with a grin. “I’m going to get you out of here okay?”

“I-I’m stuck,” the woman’s lip trembled as she spoke. “It’s too late, I can’t do it, I’m too weak,” Abby said in between coughing and Raven coughed as well.

“I’m not going without you,” was all Raven said and for the first time since Abby smelled the smoke she felt hope that she was going to get out of this alive. Shortly after Raven dug her out of the boards she was trapped under; she lifted the woman into her arms, an d that was when Abby lost consciousness.

Octavia breathed a sigh of relief when Raven- carrying the woman- exited the building and lowered her to the ground nearby. As the rest of the unit put the flames out;  Octavia went over to Raven who was attending to the woman.  The paramedics were still on the way. Raven knew she needed to take some action; and Octavia helped.

As firefighters; they were trained and  licensed  in  CPR and they immediately began doing it.  As Octavia did chest compressions Raven did mouth to mouth. After several moments of this Abby coughed and her eyes fluttered open. Raven smiled as relief spread through her.

Raven helped Abby sit up as she coughed a few more times and got her breath back. Octavia handed Raven a bottle of water and then moved to help the others continue to put the fire out.

“So good to see you back,” Raven said dumbly before she handed the bottle of water to her. Abby smiled up at the beautiful girl who had just saved her life.

“It’s good to be back,” she coughed again and then took a sip from the water bottle.

“Drink slowly,” Abby nodded and listened to what Raven had instructed.

“Thank you uhh…” Abby look over Raven and  saw her name on her uniform. “ Reyes,” Raven smirked as Abby continued, “...for saving my life.”

“A life worth saving,” Raven winked and Abby felt her smile spread. She wasn’t sure if this woman… this girl- who  just saved her was flirting or not.

Either way she liked it.

“And it’s Raven by the way,” she saw confusion on Abby’s face so she pointed to the name on her uniform. “M-My first name.”

“Oh right,” Abby sipped the water again. “Raven…that’s pretty.” And Raven could feel herself blushing; she couldn’t really understand why. Sure... Abby was incredibly beautiful but so out of her league plus they just met. Luckily, the ambulance arrived just in time to save her from her own awkwardness. As they checked Abby over and got her onto a gurney; Raven checked in with her unit.

“Hey Wick,” She called to her friend Kyle. 

“Sup Reyes… nice work making out with the hot lady.”

“Shut it,” she hit his arm hoping he would shut up. “Do you guys got this under control so that I could,” she motioned her head to the ambulance and Wick laughed at her again.

And she slugged him again.

“Yeah it’s cool… go,” Bellamy told her and Raven nodded to one of her oldest friends.

“Thanks Bell… I’ll be back soon.”

With a nod from Bellamy, she turned to the ambulance right behind the paramedics getting Abby in.

“Hold up… I’m going,” she hopped in before they could close the door. As she sat down she saw Abby’s cheeks tinge red and she couldn’t help but suck in a breath at the sight.

This woman was gorgeous.

“It’s okay Raven… I mean, I’m okay… you don’t have to.”

“It’s cool... I don’t mind,” was Raven's answer. And then it was awkward between them for a few moments. “I-I mean, is there someone I can call, your h-husband, or boyfriend …” she trailed off and tucked a lose piece of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear. She usually wasn’t this awkward with  woman; she usually had much more game. She didn’t stammer and blush at every turn.

“N-No I’m uh… single. I do have a daughter,” she quickly rushed through the words but Raven didn’t miss it.  _ She was single _ _._ “S-She’s away at college so…”

“Then  it’s settled…  you’ re stuck with me,” Raven winked and Abby didn’t say anything. She just laid back on the gurney. 

“ I guess I am,” was all she eventually said to which Raven beamed. Abby held out her hand, “my name is Abby,” Raven smirked as she shook her hand. She already knew her name but the formal introduction was nice. 

“Beautiful name … fits a beautiful lady,” Abby giggled and so did the paramedic. She knew him for years and she leveled him with a glare. "No one asked you Jasper," and he held his hands up in defeat.

* * *

After their very first meeting; Raven found ways to show up at the clinic whenever possible. Because of the fire damage... the clinic was being rebuilt and Abby was using another building for the clinic until construction was done. It took Raven a little while to figure out where it was, but now that she knew she found new reasons... to need to be checked at the clinic; pretty much on a daily basis.

Abby found it endearing but she knew that as attractive as Raven was; and as sweet as she was; and as much as Abby would love to pursue this flirtation further… she knew she couldn’t.

For several reasons.

It just couldn’t happen.

“Hey,” Raven walked (limped) into the clinic and Abby noticed the burn right away. Without thought or hesitation; Abby walked over and held Raven up by slipping her arm around the girl’s back and Raven draped her arm around Abby’s shoulder.

“What happened?”

“Ah… it’s nothing, just a flesh wound. ”

“Raven,” Abby’s tone was a cross between flirty and annoyed. “This is a bad wound,” Raven waved her off as Abby helped her on the table. Neither missed that her hands lingered on Raven’s waist just a little longer than necessary; but neither minded.

“It’s nothing,” Raven said again but if she was being honest... it fucking hurt.

“How’d you do this?” Abby ripped the rest of her pant leg up the seam to the waistband; she let her eyes linger on the flash of Raven’s panties that she could see but she quickly diverted her eyes.

Raven noticed where Abby’s eyes were and it filled her with butterflies; she was crushing so hard on this woman but she quickly pushed that aside and answered the question.

“So, I was  rescuing a kitten from a house fire and  I was stupid… I got too close to the wall as I ran out of the building and my  pant leg caught on fire. ”

“Wow,” Abby began applying burn cream to the wound and Raven hissed slightly at the pain before she continued the story," Wick and Octavia put  out the fire  quickly enough but ... yeah it was burnt pretty badly. However, the look on the little girl’s face when she got her kitten back made it all worth it.”

Abby swooned a little.

Okay… a lot.

For a few moments it was so silent that they could only hear each other breathing. It was Raven who finally broke the silence.

“S-So um… are you going to go out with me?” She blurted out; taking the opportunity while the woman was clearly impressed with her. Abby met her eyes and Raven could see the  desire in them; she knew Abby wanted to. But she also knew what her answer would be… it was always the same.

“I-I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“You know why, Raven.” She turned away to grab some bandages.

“Refresh my memory,” Raven licked her lips as she spoke and Abby smirked. 

This girl was going to be the death of her.

“One you’re too young,” Raven rolled her eyes. “The fact of the matter is you’re what two… years older  than my daughter?” Raven let out a huff.

“A year and a half… but what does that matter?” Abby let out a humorless laugh. 

“It matters,” was her reply, as she finished up the bandages. Abby turned away and Raven hopped off the table. When Abby turned back they were inches apart. 

“I think it’s a bullshit reason… I just think you’re scared.”

“Maybe I am.”

“You only live once Abby, ” g _od she loved the way Raven said her name._ “I think we should make the most of it,” Raven leaned in and let her eyes close but instead of meeting Abby’s lips with her own, she felt Abby’s hand on her cheek; stopping her. Her eyes opened and she could see how much Abby wanted this but also how scared she was.

Abby stepped back, “… and even if you were older, your job… it’s-it's too dangerous, I couldn’t deal with that again,” and with that Abby again turned away.  Raven didn’t miss the way she said the word  again.

She decided to stop pushing it for now; if they were meant to be, there would be another time for this. 

“Thanks Abby,” she said and that got the woman’s attention once more. Abby turned back to see Raven limping toward the door. 

“I’m sorry,” was all she said and Raven knew… she just knew what Abby was trying to tell her with those two words.

_ There would be another time,_  she told herself as she turned back.

“Yeah… me too,” she looked to the floor wearing a sad smile. Abby got her attention back when she handed her some ointment and bandages.  Raven stuffed them into her jacket pockets.  


“Put that on every couple of hours and change the bandages then too,” Raven nodded. “And if  it doesn’t look like it 's getting better … call me.”

“I don’t have your number,” she smirked as she put her  hands into the back pockets of her jeans. Abby smiled and her eyes sparkled again… Raven knew this wouldn’t be the end.

“Call the clinic.”

“Right,” Raven was smiling like a fool now. “See ya Abby,” she called as she was leaving the room.

“Take care Raven,” was Abby's response but it more to herself than to Raven and  then  she smiled sadly; she felt a twinge of hope mixed with a bit of regret.

She was already planning the next time she would see the girl.

_ What am I doing?_  She thought as the plan formed in her mind. Smiling fully and completely for the first time in years she knew she couldn’t give Raven up this easily.

* * *

 

Abby parked her car in front of The Mecha Station Fire Unit. She gripped the wheel tightly with both hands as she felt her stomach swirl because of what she was about to do.

It was late.

But somehow she knew Raven would be awake; and not that she stalked her or anything but she also knew  Raven was on duty right now. She shut the car off and suddenly the illuminated front of the building was cloaked in darkness once more.  


She grasped the tray of cookies- she had baked- from the passenger seat, took a deep breath, and got out of the car. As she headed to the door she took several more deep breaths trying to fight off the panic and worry.

_What are you doing? You are a grown woman._  


Abby’s thoughts didn’t deter her away from her goal as she reached up and knocked on the door.

/

Inside, Raven was working on a Ford Mustang Convertible; the hood was up and there was a small light hooked into the inside of the hood so that she could see what she was doing without  putting on the bright lights of the room. She was tinkering with the carburator when she heard a light knock at the door.

She lifted her head up and looked at the door; she bit her lip as worry began to set it. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was nearly one in the morning.

“Who the fuc-” she whispered to herself but was cut off by more knocking. She wiped her hands on her jeans and prepared for a fight. Then she  shook her head at the silliness- what kind of criminal would knock first?

“Who’s there?” She called out loud enough for the person to hear her but not loud of enough to wake the people sleeping upstairs in the dorm.

“Raven honey… it’s Abby,” the voice said and Raven’s stomach filled with butterflies. Before she could freak out over why she was there- at one in the morning- she rushed to the door and yanked it open.

_ Good God. _

Abby stood before her wearing jeans- incredibly tight in all the right places- jeans; Raven’s mouth went dry and she licked her lips. She had always only ever seen Abby in scrubs… and Abby looked damn good in scrubs but Raven was pretty sure that this was better.

She was also wearing a nice- also tight in right places- black top; and at this point she knew she needed to speak instead of just staring. Abby was smirking because she could tell Raven was checking her out and not only did she like it… she wanted more of it.

“He-Hey Abby… come in,” Raven stepped aside and  once Abby was inside she closed and locked the door behind her. “So um… what brings you here? She decided to leave out the one a.m. part because it didn’t matter; and she didn’t want to scare her away.

“I um… I wanted to bring these to you… um to all of you,” she presented the plate of cookies to Raven who took them with a foolish grin. “For saving the clinic... and saving my life.”

“That’s really awesome of you Abby,” Raven placed the cookies on a counter near the  refrigerator. Abby had wandered over to the car Raven was working on. “Thank you,” she said as she made her way back to the front of the car where Abby was now  standing.  


“It was the least I could do.”

“Well the guys and O are going to love it,” she looked Abby up and down; again Abby smirked at the feeling of being looked at like that… it had been so long since she last felt this way when being checked out.

It felt amazing.

“Well don’t tell them,” she leaned closer as Raven went back to work on the car. “But I mostly made them for you,” she was so close and all it would take would be to just lean in…

But Raven couldn’t handle being rejected again.

She needed Abby to make the first move; so instead she smiled up at her.

“Your secret is safe with me, ” with a wink she began tinkering with the car again.

And Abby watched.

She looked at her strong smooth arms, down to her grease covered, and small but also incredibly strong hands… she wanted to feel them on her; she shook her head and tried to push those thoughts out of her mind.

“So… you’re a mechanic too?”

“Yeah,” Raven laughed. “Fighting fires pays the bills but... this is my dream,” Abby sucked in a deep breath.  _Mechanic_ \- that ’s not such a dangerous job.

Maybe this could work.

“I just love cars, I love taking them apart… I love putting them together, I love being the person that makes them work again.”

“That’s so cool.”

“Well it’s similar to being a doctor right?” Abby cocked her head to the side waiting for Raven to elaborate. “I mean of course being a doctor is much more important.”

“I don’t think that,” Abby slightly shook her head. At some point they had moved much closer; and she had no desire to move away.

“Well I just mean yours is life and death and mine is fixing cars,” Abby nodded. “But they’re similar in that we both make something work again, right?”

“Yeah I guess we do,” Abby responded while her eyes followed Raven's movements as she tightened the round thingy onto the other thing. “I mean  when something… when  it’s broken; we  are the ones that  fix it.”

“Mm hmm,” Abby’s agreement sounded more like a moan and when Raven looked up at her she was right there… like right…

_ Oh. _

Suddenly Abby’s hands were on her cheeks and she was bringing their lips together. Raven’s eyes  closed and she stumbled slightly because of her burnt leg and also she had been standing  awkwardly to begin with; she braced herself with one hand on the car and the other on Abby’s hip.

Abby’s hands moved to Raven’s shirt collar and she pulled her closer. Abby felt Raven’s tongue slide across her lips asking for entrance and Abby was done fighting herself, done fighting this feeling, done trying to talk herself out of it. With a moan she opened her mouth and welcomed Raven’s  persistent tongue. They kissed for several moments… just feeling each other.

Raven’s fingers curled into the belt loop of those amazing jeans as her other hand repeated the action on Abby’s other hip. As the kissing became more heated she pulled Abby’s waist closer to hers and she could feel her heat. She could feel that this incredible woman was just as into this as she was.

However, as quickly as the kissing began, it was over when Abby pushed her away. But she hadn’t let go of Raven’s shirt front.

“We can’t.”

“Why not… we just were, and it was awesome, ” Abby cracked a smile through her reluctance because Raven had never been more right.

_ It was so, so, so... so awesome.  
_

“You’re so young,” Abby tried but Raven was over that excuse.

“Who cares… I’m nineteen and you’re fucking hot,” with that Abby’s restraint broke and she tugged Raven by her shirt back into her… and back into another heated kiss. “Mm,” Raven moaned as Abby’s tongue slid into her mouth. She put her hands back on the woman’s waist and pulled her closer. 

“ Fuck Raven," Abby backed out of the kiss. She dropped her head back as Raven's lips moved to her jaw, and then down her neck. Raven’s hands moved down, and over her ass as she pulled her closer still.

Abby’s hands slipped up and around Raven’s neck. She could feel Raven sucking and nibbling on her neck and she knew there would be a mark.

And on the one hand she loved the thought of a mark; but on the other hand it reminded her that this was a teenager doing this to her.

“Raven,” this time her tone was completely different when she said it; and Raven knew they were going to be stopping again. She reluctantly released the woman from her arms and stepped back. She saw Abby laugh and blush as she looked to her feet. Raven tucked her hands into her back pockets.

“So… do you want to go out with me?” Abby looked up and saw her batting her eyelashes and she could tell the girl was still flirting.

“I do,” she licked her lips. “I want to Raven… so badly,” Raven’s eyes sparkled and then she saw Abby’s smiled turn down in a frown.

“But you can’t,” Raven finished for her and Abby nodded.

“Well, until you can give me real reason why… and not the bullshit age thing… I’m going to keep asking.”

“Then I guess I have that to look forward to,” Abby winked and Raven felt her stomach swirl; she knew the woman wasn’t intentionally giving her mixed signals … even though that was exactly what was happening.

“Okay,” Raven looked away from her and to the ground. After a moment, she went back to the car and back to work. “Maybe you can tell me the real reason why you’re fighting this,” Raven looked up and over to her. She saw Abby biting her lip.

Abby wanted to tell Raven that she was scared to let someone have her heart again, she wanted to tell her that when Clarke’s dad died it destroyed her, and she wanted to tell her that if she didn’t have such a scary and dangerous job than she would probably stop fighting the age thing and give in to everything else.

But she was scared to tell her all of that.

She was scared to let Raven in.

“I want to but…” she trailed off and licked her bottom lip. Raven smirked.

“You can’t,” again she finished for her.

“Right,” Abby turned to face her and could see all the hope sparkling in Raven’s eyes but she couldn’t… not yet. “I-I should go,” she gathered herself and moved closer to Raven. She placed one hand on her shoulder and saw those incredible eyes look over at her. “Thanks for everything.” With that she leaned over and pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek.

Wordlessly, she turned and headed to the door.

“I’ll be here, at the station..." Raven called and it stopped Abby in her tracks just as she reached to door, "...or at The Ark Bar,every night this week… if you want to finally talk to me,” Abby waited for several moments with her hand on the doorknob.

Part of her wanted to turn back and kiss Raven for the rest of the night; and then tell her everything before kissing her more.

But the other part was too scared.

So she did exactly what Raven knew she was going to do;  she turned the knob and left.

Raven let out a humorless chuckle and rested her arm on her head against the hood of the car.

“So…” she was startled by Octavia’s voice coming from the stairs behind her. “How much do you need a drink?” Raven laughed again.

“You know me so well,” she removed the light and closed the hood. Octavia patted her shoulder.

“Come on… let’s go.”

* * *

Several days later; Raven was sitting at the bar just like she said she would be; it was her night off and all her friends were working so she was just sitting at the bar nursing a beer all by herself.

“Yo Anya… can I get another?” She lifted her beer and motioned for the busy bartender. Anya held up her hand and motioned that it would be a few moments. When Anya finally made her way over and put the bottle in front of Raven they were both surprised by a voice on Raven’s right side.

“Uh… can you make that two?” Anya nodded to Abby and put another open bottle in front of her before moving on. Raven… well she was just staring at the gorgeous woman beside her.

“I’m going to talk and you’re going to listen okay?” Abby said quickly before she sipped her beer; Raven merely smirked.

“Got it,” she said with a wink. 

“And don’t flirt with me either.” Again Raven smirked and she also nodded.

It was silent for several moments until Abby spoke.  “Well… okay.”  Her voice was softer… more vulnerable; and Raven noticed.  Gone was any and all flirting and smirking and she just  listened. She saw the woman swallow hard and knew this was going to be difficult for her; so Raven reached across and touched the hand that wasn’t on her beer. At the contact Abby’s eyes met hers and they were watering with unshed tears.

Raven didn’t say anything she just gave her a supportive smile and Abby felt it spread all the way through her.

“Jake and I met in college and we instantly fell in love… he was just so nice, and gentle, and  different than any other man I had met before. After college he joined the police force and I went to med school.

Shortly after I finished Med school we got married and had Clarke,” she swallowed hard and took a swig of beer.

“Abby, I know this is hard… so-”

“Raven, what did I say about talking,” both woman withheld a laugh because now was not the time  for flirting or laughing. Raven merely held her hands up in defeat.

“It was a  Wednesday; I was a third year resident... I’ll never forget it because I was usually off on Wednesday’s but I got called in for an emergency, a policeman was shot on duty-”

“Oh my…” Raven’s voice trailed off because she knew she was supposed to be quiet.

“Yeah,” Abby sobbed for a few moments and then composed herself before continuing. “So the whole way there I was repeating please don’t be Jake, please don’t be Jake, but…” she trailed off and cried a little bit into her hand. Raven couldn’t stop herself; she began rubbing her shoulder soothingly.

“B-But it was him… He was killed trying to protect people, trying to save lives… and- and I just couldn’t live through it if that happened again,” her eyes met Raven’s for the first time since her story began and Raven nodded.

“I get it Abby,” she whispered before she pulled her into a hug and for the first time in a long time; maybe it was the first time ever... Abby truly and completely let herself cry… really cry over Jake.

And when she cried all the tears she could cry; she pulled back and Raven wiped her tears away.

“So… it’s a good thing that I’d rather be a mechanic then huh?”  And Abby laughed; a real true laugh… and for the first time ever she allowed herself to see a future with Raven.

Raven looked over at Anya as Abby downed her beer.  She motioned for two more and Anya nodded. Abby placed her beer on the counter and felt Raven’s hand on the back of her head; pulling them closer.

When their lips met Abby released a sigh of relief.

A sigh of contentment.

This kiss wasn’t meant to be anything other than a comfort; and that was exactly what it was.

“So Raven… would you like to go out on a date with me?”

Raven laughed into her beer, "I thought you’d never ask,” she said before downing the rest of her beer; Abby's laugh was happy.

And the sound was quickly becoming one of Raven’s favorite sounds.

* * *

Abby had intended to take Raven out for dinner one night the following week but the next evening something came up that caused her to call Raven’s phone.

Raven was working on her car in the fire station once again. She had given her two  weeks’ notice and had gotten a job with an auto shop. Luckily her boss- the fire chief Sinclair- had taken the news well  and offered to still let her use the station as her garage until she found one of her own.

Her phone rang out loud and Raven moved so quickly she hit her head on the hood of the car.

“Ow fuck,” she shouted.

“Smooth,” Octavia said from her spot next to her boyfriend Lincoln; they were all there to spend time with Raven before she left the job.

“Fuck you O.”

“You wish, bird.”

“Uhh… no save that shit for your muscle man boy toy,” both Octavia and Lincoln laughed.  She pulled her ringing phone out of her pocket and saw that it was an unknown number.

“H-Hello?”

“Hey Raven… it’s Abby,” as soon as she heard the voice a smile came across her lips and she leaned against the car.

“Must be Doctor Milf,” she heard Octavia say and she threw at rag at her; which she was proud to say hit her right in the head.

“H-Hey Abby,” Raven said as she ducked out of the room and into the chilly night air. “So tell me… how’d you get my number?”

“I have my ways,” she could hear the flirting in her voice.

“Cool… hey and now I have yours,” Raven flirted back; she heard Abby laugh.

“Listen, I need your help.”

“What’s up?”

“My car broke down and I need a mechanic?”

“Is this some kind of  euphemisms?”

“What no,” she heard Abby laugh and knew the woman was blushing. “What is wrong with you?”

“I’m just saying it sounded like the beginning of a porn.”

“Oh so, you watch a lot of porn then?” This time Raven was blushing.

“No I uh… I uh…”

“You’re cute when you stammer,” she flirted.

“Abby,” Raven called into the phone. And she loved even more how her name sounded coming out of Raven’s mouth. Her mind started to wander  to other times she’d like to hear Raven saying her name… moaning it.  Luckily Raven spoke again and brought her thoughts out of fantasy land.  “Get to the point.”

“Can you please come over and fix my car, I have to pick Clarke up at the airport tomorrow and I need a working vehicle,” Raven smiled into the phone as she listened to the woman babble. “I’ll cook for you and once you’re done we can have dinner, maybe watch a movie… and have our first date.”

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

It didn’t take Raven very long to figure out what was wrong with the car. It was the battery; so she ran to the nearest auto parts store and bought a battery. When she got back she replaced it, and then checked the engine.

Sure enough she was right. She shut the car off, left the garage, and went into the house.

“Hey Abs,” she called and from the kitchen Abby’ s eyes fluttered closed.  _ She liked Abs even more.  
_

“Yeah,” she called back but Raven was already headed into the kitchen.

“The car’s all done,” she washed her hands as Abby continue to stir the sauce for the dinner she was making.

“Really?” She was excited.

“Yeah,” Raven looked over her shoulder. “It was the battery,” she met Abby’s eyes briefly before she turned back to the hand washing. “I ran to the store, picked one up,  and I replaced it… no big deal."

“Awesome… what do I owe you?” Abby asked as she stepped away from the sauce and toward the sink.

“Just this incredible smelling dinner you’re making,” and then she gasped. She gasped because she felt Abby’s body press against her back and her arms circle her waist.

“You’re incredible,” Abby told her and then she leant up on her toes and kissed the back of Raven’s neck.

“Mm,” Raven moaned as she dried her hands. She felt Abby move just far enough away  so that she could turn around. Her hands gripped the edge of the sink as Abby leaned back into her. When her lips pressed against Raven’s throat she moaned again; this time she circled her arms around Abby’s waist.  


“Thank you,” kiss. “So much,” another kiss. “For fixing my car,” this time she pressed her lips to Raven’s in a chaste kiss before she draped her arms around her neck and backed away to meet her eyes. “For being so beautiful,” Raven felt her cheeks blush, “and for being interested in me.”

Raven giggled, “that’s the easy part,” she leaned down and kissed Abby’s neck and then her cheek. “You’re so fucking gorgeous,” she paused briefly between each word and Abby felt herself getting more and more turned on.

It didn’t help when she felt Raven’s lips crash against hers, and Raven’s tongue push into her mouth. She reached up and pulled her hair out of the hair tie it’s always in and then ran her fingers through that silky gorgeous hair as they made out in her kitchen.

After a few sexy and heated moments;  Abby backed up and looked at Raven’s lust filled eyes… it was so nice to see someone look at her like that again.

“The sauce,” she whispered.

“Well no one has ever said that to me after a kiss before,” Raven said and Abby snorted laughter.

“I-I mean… it’s going to burn.” She laughed as she turned toward the sauce. Raven walked behind her and leaned over to press a kiss to her neck.

“Mm,”  Abby hummed in content. “Don’t distract me.”

“C’mon,” Raven whined but she stepped back and walked to the other side of the counter. “Distracting you is the best part,” and she sat down to watch her work.

“Yeah…distracting you is fun too,” Abby admitted. She could see the desire in Raven’s eyes and she just wanted more. “ Stop looking at me.”

“Never,” Raven teased and then licked her lips.

“You are adorable,” Abby promised and Raven rolled her eyes playfully.

“I know,” Abby returned the playful eye roll. “I’m sexy, and hot… intelligent…” Abby nodded with each thing she ticked off. 

“Don’t forget incredible,” and Raven felt like she was about to say some words that she and Abby were so not ready to say or hear yet. So instead, she bit her lip and continued to watch. A comfortable silence fell upon them as they just enjoyed each other’s company.

And then they enjoyed getting to know each other a little bit more over dinner.

* * *

Once dinner was done; they were sitting closely on the couch watching a movie… well the  movie  was  playing but they weren’t actually  watching it. Abby was leaning against Raven’s shoulder and was cuddled around her arm. It was the first time in a long time that she felt contented to just sit with someone... it was nice.

Of course it didn’t last ve ry long… because gentle touches led to caressing; and before she knew it Raven had leaned into her and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips.

Raven may have intended for it to be chaste… just a moment... but Abby wanted more. She slid her hand up and into Raven’s hair,  tangled her fingers into it, and slid her tongue into Raven’s mouth.

“Mm,” Raven moaned and slid her hand over Abby’s hip; and she rubbed her thumb back and forth across the skin just above the waistband of her jeans. 

The way they were sitting was awkward and both  women wanted to see, touch, and feel more so they both moved at the same time and Raven was quickly straddling Abby’s lap.

“There that’s better,” Abby said and Raven smirked. She could see how dark her eyes had gotten and she knew hers were just as dark because she was just as turned on. Abby slipped her hands up Raven's back and pulled her closer.

As the kiss got more intense Abby’s hands moved back down her back and this time she slipped her hands under the shirt and up again.

She felt Raven’s soft, smooth, heated skin below her fingertips and she smirked slightly  into the kiss  when Raven shivered beneath her touch. Raven pulled out of the kiss and cupped one of Abby’s cheeks. She looked down at the woman below her with desire burning in her eyes and she licked her lips.

“You’re so beautiful,” Raven husked as she caressed her cheek with the one hand and continued to rub her thumb across Abby’s toned stomach with the other. 

“Says the goddess,” Abby shot back and Raven giggled. She shrugged and leaned in to kiss her. 

“At least we both have good taste,” then they were kissing again. Abby leaned into Raven sliding her  tongue past those sexy lips, deepening it. Her hands slid up Raven’s back again and this time pushed the shirt up. Raven broke the kiss to tug her shirt up and over her head. Abby’s eyes widened because all of Raven’s tanned, muscular, smooth skin was revealed to her. Abby traced her fingers up Raven’s well defined abs and her eyes followed her fingers. 

When she reached the underside of Raven’s bra she licked her lips and looked up into Raven’s hooded eyes. Without breaking eye contact she moved her hands up and over the swell of her breasts. As she did this Raven pressed her hips into Abby and began rocking slowly. With the way they were seated and the way their clothes were rubbing in the best ways  they were both becoming more and more aroused.

Abby toyed with the hardened nipples under her hands and she wanted more; she looked up at Raven and she could see that she wanted more as well.

“Abby,” Raven breathed out and Abby’s eyes rolled back.

_ Say it again _ _-_ she thought as her hands pushed the bra up and out of the way; she then leant forward and closed her mouth around the left nipple.

“Oh fuck Abby,” her tone was breathy. She put her hand in Abby's hair; and gently tugged it.

“Mm,” Abby moaned at the same time. She wanted more, she needed…

Slowly as her mouth moved from one nipple to the other;  her hand slipped between their bodies and toyed with the button of her jeans. This action caused Raven to rock her hips more.

“Please,” she begged and Abby couldn’t take it anymore; she tugged the button open and pushed her hand down the waistband of the jeans and the panties. She moaned when she came in con tact with how wet Raven  was for her. 

“Fuck Raven,” she nearly growled and moved Raven off of her lap. “I-I want more.”

“Have it,” Raven begged and then her pants were being unequivocally yanked off; her panties were gone next. 

Raven was breathless as she went from riding Abby’s lap; to being laid on to couch watching Abby pull her clothes off, and then Abby was hovering over her.

If she didn’t touch her soon she was going to explode. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Abby husked out as she met  Raven’s eyes. 

“I’m so into you Abs,” she replied and shivered as she felt Abby’s fingers glide up her inner thigh and through her center. “Ohh mmm.”

“Yeah,” Abby was suddenly  incredibly confident.  “I can tell,” with that she pressed two fingers up against the girl’s clit and began moving in circles.

Raven gripped Abby’s shoulder’s and dug her nails in  slightly; she arched her head back and exposed her throat.

“I need...” before she could finish the sentence Abby gave her what she needed. She pushed into  her with two fingers and began sliding them in and out in a slow pace as her lips moved to Raven’s throat where she started to kiss and nibble. “Oh...” she drug out the word and Abby moved her mouth to the girl’s lips. The kissed deepened and her pace began building faster and deeper until Raven was shaking and moaning through an orgasm. Abby’s names fell from her lips as her body calmed down a bit; and she fell to the couch limp.

Abby pulled her fingers out and wiped them on the couch below Raven; and she began trailing kisses up the girl’s sweaty stomach causing her to shake a little bit more. Abby might just be in love with the effect she has on Raven.

And she was also a little bit in love with Raven's feelings for her; and her feelings for the quivering girl below her.

Abby pressed another kiss to Raven’s lips and as she pulled back from the kiss Raven's eyes fluttered open.

“Abby,” she whispered and grasped the back of her head pulling their lips together for a longer deeper kiss. When that one ended, Abby pulled back; eyes sparkling with mirth.

“That was…” she trailed off and licked her lips.

“Yeah,” Raven admitted not really caring how arrogant the woman was being in the moment.  She circled her arms around Abby’s middle and sat up at the same time; which caused Abby to land in her lap.

“My turn,” she waggled her eyebrows and Abby giggled. “I can’t wait to have you.”

“Have me… Raven,” she husked and maybe Raven was kind of crazy about the way Abby said her name too.

“Fuck,” Raven half growled, half moaned before she crashed their lips together; while her hands tugged at Abby’s jeans. Abby pulled her shirt up and off, the bra was next. Before Raven could think any more about her actions;  Abby was topless and on top of her.

Her eyes raked over all of her flesh and Abby smirked at how Raven was staring at her; she never felt so sexy. She turned and swung her leg around so that now she was the one doing the straddling. Raven’s hands landed on her hips and their eyes met.

Raven licked her lips and Abby pulled her closer so that their lips could meet. After kissing for several moments Raven couldn’t take it anymore; she broke the kiss and moved her lips to Abby’s jaw, and then her neck, her collarbone, the swell of her breast and then finally she sucked the right nipple into her mouth. Abby let out a loud moan.

“Oh my god,” she whispered. It had been a long time… a very long time but even with Jake it  never felt like this. She never felt so… wanted, so desired. Before she could think any harder she was moved and lowered to the couch. Raven wiggled out from under her and kneeled between her legs.

“You are so beautiful,” she whispered as her eyes worshipped Abby’s body. Her eyes trailed her strong shoulders, to her incredibly sexy breasts, and down to her lightly defined abs. She knew she could worship this body forever.

If Abby wanted her to.

Once she reached Abby’s jeans which already had the button undone and the zip pulled down. She toyed with the waistband and looked up into Abby’s eyes; dark with lust.

She didn’t have to ask the question for her to know that Abby wanted it as much as she did; but it helped that the woman nodded ever-so-slightly. Her hands shook as she tugged them down and off of her legs, the panties followed suit.

Once Abby was completely bare she kneeled between her legs again and pressed their centers together.

“Oh wow,” Abby breathed out when Raven’s wetness pressed against her own; and then she sucked in another breath when she felt Raven’s fingers slip between their bodies. Raven could feel her shaking and suddenly became worried.

“Are you sure about this?” 

Abby nodded but she reiterated it a moment later, “yes… I’ve never been more sure,” she didn’t miss the smile that spread on the girl’s full lips before she pressed their lips together.

At the same time; Raven pushed two fingers into her and swallowed the moan Abby released. She moved slowly and much the same way Abby had; she built it up by slowly moving faster and faster; and pushing deeper and deeper.

She could feel it when Abby was getting close so she broke the kiss and met her eyes… she wanted to watch her.

She needed to see the moment when…

And then Abby began shaking, writhing, and bucking her hips as her orgasm hit her hard and perfectly.

Raven had never seen anything more beautiful than Abby falling apart in her arms; and because of her touches.

She was in love with this feeling… and she was pretty sure she was in love with Abby.

But it was far too soon for any of that.

“Wow,” Abby breathed out once she had regained her composure and it pulled Raven out of her thoughts. “That was…”

“Hot.”

“Something else,” Raven and Abby said respectively. Raven kissed her forehead, her cheek, and then her lips. The kiss lingered for a few moments before she pulled back and rested her forehead against Abby’s.

Abby’s arms circled her waist and they just laid there holding each other and reveling in each other for a few moments. 

Raven broke the contented silence, “So… what do you want to do now?” Abby couldn’t fight the giggle because of how nervous she sounded.

Raven pulled back slightly and met her eyes again. This time they sparkled with happiness. 

“What’s funny?”

“Nothing… you’re just cute,” Abby admitted.

“Oh,” Raven pulled back and leaned against the back of the couch.  “So do you want to watch this movie,” they both looked over and saw that they missed the entire thing because it was back on the disc menu.

Abby laughed again before she answered, "no.”

“Okay so, what do you want to do?” Abby leant up on her elbows and cupped the back of Raven’s head.

“I want you to follow me up to my bedroom and make love to me all night long." Raven’s smile was so big and goofy that Abby was overcome with emotions and almost blurted out the words that they both weren’t ready for yet.

“I thought you’d never ask,” she quickly got to her feet and pulled a still grinning Abby to her feet as well. “Lead the way,” she motioned for Abby to go ahead of her. Abby smirked and maybe she put a little extra sway in her step because she hoped Raven was watching.

Raven _was_ watching.

Once they made it to her room; they did in fact make love all night long.

And it was incredible.

* * *

 

The next morning Raven woke up earlier than Abby; she was coming out of the restroom across the hall from Abby’s room but she was shocked to see two girls standing there. One was blonde with striking features quite like Abby and for a moment she wondered if it was Clarke.

No can’t be… Abby is picking her up.

The other girl was also incredibly beautiful and as Raven looked them both over her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the blonde girl yelling.

“Who the hell are you?” Raven was about to get mad but since she didn’t know who this girl yelling at her was just yet; she swallowed her anger and put a smile on her face.

“I’m Raven… hi,” she held out her hand for the girl to shake it but she just shook her head; the other girl remained silent.

“And who the hell are you… Raven?”

“I’m uh-”

“Clarke,” Abby’s voice cut off what Raven was trying to say.  _ Fuck. Fuck, fuck… she is Clarke… fuck. _ “Please stop shouting,” Abby moved closer to them.

“Who the hell is this mom?” She asked looking between her mom and Raven; waiting for one of them to speak.

“Clarke honey calm down,” Abby put both hands on Clarke’s arms trying to soothe her; it seemed to have worked for a bit. “I thought I was picking you up at the airport?”

“You were but um… our flight arrived early,” and that was when  Abby noticed Lexa for the first time. She didn’t remember Clarke  telling her she was bringing a friend; and as Abby looked the girl over she was interrupted by Clarke shouting again.

“Mom! Who the hell is this?”

“Clarke… this is Raven,” she motioned between the two.

“Yeah, I got that.” She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for Abby to speak again. After several moments Abby sucked in a deep breath and continued.

“She’s m-my… we’re um…,” she saw Clarke roll her eyes because of her stammering and she decided to just blurt it out. “She’s my girlfriend okay,” Clarke’s eyes widened and her mouth opened a little bit. Raven’s eyebrows  rose… she hadn’t known they were girlfriends already.

Not that she was complaining.

Abby dropped her hands loudly against her thighs. She was tired of defending her feelings for Raven- from herself mostly- but now she just wanted to be happy, “I’m dating a nineteen year old…  okay?”

Clarke’s expression wasn’t what she was expecting… she was expecting yelling, a screaming match… hell maybe even a tantrum.

Instead Clarke smiled; which worried Abby. “Me too…” she said grinning. “Mom, this is my girlfriend, Lexa.”

This time Abby’s mouth fell open.

_ Oh . _

/

_ “I can feel you tremble when we touch, and I feel the hand of fate. Reaching _ _out to both of us,  this love affair can't wait."_

 

END.

 

**Author's Note:**

> AU Firefughter!Raven and Reluctant!Abby prompt from tumblr user ausgollyfan. I hope everyone enjoyed the story; especially the prompter.


End file.
